


Run!

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: To the person who asked if I would write Romanogers, the answer is sure.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who asked if I would write Romanogers, the answer is sure.

*Natasha and Steve didn’t know what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to investigate a secret HYDRA base the Avengers found in the middle of the desert. They crawled through the air vents at midnight as they tried desperately to not get caught. A strange noise echoed through the vents. Steve gasped and grabbed Natasha’s hand, but there was no reason to be afraid. It was just a rat.*

Natasha: So we’re scared of rats now, Captain? 

Steve: Can it, Romanoff. This is a very high-stress situation. 

Natasha: Sneaking into a HYDRA base or encountering a rat? Because you seem more concerned about the rats than the agents. 

Steve: I’m Captain America, I can handle a few rats. Besides, you’re tiny and cunning and I still love you.

Natasha: Are you calling me a rat? 

Steve: Of course not, I’m just saying you have similar attributes. *Natasha glares* You know what, never mind. 

*They continued crawling through the vents until they reached a pitch-black section. Natasha could tell by hearing it that it wasn’t structurally sound.*

Natasha: *puts her arm out to stop Steve from crawling* Stop. 

Steve: I know, it’s dark. Don’t worry, I’m not scared. I could out punch a rat. I’ll go ahead. You stay safe here.

Natasha: Steve, no! You don’t understand-

*She’s cut off by the sound of Seve falling from the vents onto the concrete floor below. A siren began wailing. *

Natasha: Steve!

Steve: It’s okay, I’m fine. I’ve fallen from higher. We should really focus on the fact that we’ve been caught.

Natasha: We haven’t been caught until they catch us. Run! 

*They ran through the hallway and around a bend. Bullets were coming in left and right, but they just kept running. Steve nearly lost his balance and knocked into Natasha, causing her to fall. Her ankle snapped. She tried to pick herself up and fell back down. Steve noticed she’d fallen behind, but it was too late. The enemy was gaining on her. He began to run back to rescue her when he heard several gunshots and watched several HYDRA agents drop to the ground. Natasha put her gun back in her holster and tried to stand up, but she couldn’t.*

Steve: *running to her* Are you okay?

Natasha: Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll walk it off. 

Steve: No. No, you won’t. We are going to get you home and you are going to rest. 

Natasha: I’m really fine. Don’t make such a fuss. Could you help me onto my feet?

Steve: *grabs her hand and pulls her up.* Lift your leg and hold onto me for support. We need to get out of here, fast. More agents could show up at any moment. 

*They hurried out and got onto a quinjet outside. Natasha bandaged her ankle and Steve set the navigation to take them to New York. Once they arrived back at the compound, Natasha was given a proper pair of crutches.*

Steve: Just because you have those now doesn’t mean you don’t have to rest. Today was pretty eventful and you need some sleep.

Natasha: I’m fine. I was just going to play some cards with Clint. 

Steve: Natasha, I told you you were going to rest! You broke a bone, for crying out loud!

Natasha: And I told you that I’m fine. 

Steve: What will it take to get you to go to sleep?

Natasha: I’m not resting. It’s only 9:30. 

Steve: Will you go if I lay with you until you fall asleep?

Natasha: No, I’m fine! It’s really not that bad.

Steve: What if I stayed with you all night? We could cuddle and I’ll play with your hair.

Natasha: *glares* How dare you use my weaknesses against me? 

Steve: So, will you?

Natasha: *sigh* fine.


End file.
